Heartland Highschool Host Club Christmas Special
by Charolette Ink
Summary: With Christmas coming up in just over a week, holiday excitement is swimming in the air. Yuma decides it would be fun for the Host Club members to buy gifts for each other to bring more excitement to the holidays. Let's just hope everyone can actually find presents for each other.


"Merry Christmas!"

"Haruto, Christmas is over a week from now," Kotori said.

The young boy bounced over to Kotori. "I know! But I can't wait until the holidays are finally here! This is our first Christmas we get to spend with you and Ari-chan!"

"You know, I actually haven't given that much thought," III said.

"To be honest, time has really slipped by me. I barely knew what season it was," IV commented.

Ryoga stepped into the scene with Yuma close behind him. "Well, you are the slower one out of the Arclight twins." IV growled at the comment. "Anyway, you all would've been reminded what time of year it was. This year we've come up with the idea of having a special event for just us Hosts."

"A special event?" Kotori asked.

"That's right!" Yuma exclaimed. He pulled out a hat from behind him. "You see, everybody's name is written on a piece of paper inside this hat. Each one of us will pull a piece of paper out of the hat and read the name written on the paper, but we can't tell each other whose name we have. Now, whoever's name we pulled out of the hat we have to buy a Christmas gift for!"

"That sounds fun," Arishia said. "When's the deadline for the gifts?"

"The day before Christmas break!"

"An eleven day time limit, this could be a challenge."

"A challenge?" Ryoga questioned. "I hardly see it as that. Would you mind clarifying on that Arishia?"

"It's simply really," the Kaiba girl began. "There is only one weekend between now and break, which would be our ideal shopping time. However, there are many other last minute shoppers who will be at the stores at the same time. We could always have something ordered online, but when would that come in? As I've said before, many last minute shoppers will go online which could cause a back up in orders and then our order wouldn't come in by the deadline."

"Well we'll figure it out!" Yuma said. "Now, everyone chose a name from the hat!"

The Host Club gathered around the hat. III and IV positioned Kotori in a way so she would be forced to select the first name. The twins stepped up after Kotori and took a name of their own. Haruto followed the two and pulled Kaito right behind him. Arishia stepped up next and then Ryoga. Finally, Yuma took the last name in the hat.

"Okay! Now everyone check what name you got in case you got your own! It would stupid to get yourself a present. Make sure no one looks at your paper!" Yuma announced.

Everyone turned their backs to one another and checked the name on their paper. Sure enough, no one received their own name. The Host Club members faced each other once again and hid their papers for sight.

"Now," Ryoga said. "I believe our guests should be arriving at any minute."

*.*.*.*

_11_

*.*.*.*

"So who'd you get?"

"Come on III, we were told not to tell anyone who we got."

IV sighed. "That just makes me think you got me and that would suck. I mean, I already get a present from you every year."

"You make a good point," III said. He leaned back in the seat of the car. "Hmm, how about you list three names and if it's any of them or you I won't say anything. If it isn't any of those names, then I'll tell you."

"Fair enough," IV replied. He was a bit put off about playing this game, but he went with it. "Is is Kotori, Yuma, or Ryoga?"

"Nope. It's Kaito," III revealed. "How about you? Is it Haruto, Arishia, or Kotori?"

"No of those guys, but I wish it was. I have to get one for grumpy old Ryoga," IV complained. "I might as well try gifting something for Droite! It's not like either of them ever smile."

"Unless they've cause someone else someone kind of pain," III joked. "It's not like getting something for Kaito will be any easier. That guy never talks. He just looks over Haruto like that kid will create a giant hole in the ground."

The twins sighed. "Arishia was right; this is a challenge."

*.*.*.*

_10_

*.*.*.*

"We should have a party Shark!"

The boy sighed and closed his book. "Yuma, how many times have I said no to your stupid idea?"

"I don't know, but we need to have a Host Club Christmas party just for us before break! We could have a cake and then give out our gift and-"

Shark smacked Yuma in the head with his book. "It's been 32 times you've asked me that question today. So, it has been 32 times that I have said no. How many more time would you like me to say that in order for it to get through your thick head?"

Yuma shrugged. "I guess if that count went up to 69 I'd be able to remember it."

Shark smacked Yuma again. "I honestly over-estimate your maturity."

"I heard the words 'cake' and 'no'. What's going on around here and who's the jackass potentially denying me of cake?" Arishia said as she popped up from behind the boys.

"It's Shark! He's denying you of your cake!" Yuma accused. "He won't let us have a party so we could buy a cake! Help me Arishia! It's for a good, sugar-filled cause!"

Arishia smirked at Yuma. That boy really wanted a party, didn't he? "Well I don't see the problem of having a party. It would be fun. Are going to stand against fun Ryoga?"

"Now Arishia, let me remind that this is _Yuma_ we're talking about. His definition of a party is will blown out of proportions and then we'll have to serve our guests on our day off. Since you don't actually serve anyone I can see why you would want a party. However, I don't want to do anything of that kind," Shark explained.

"Well I haven't seen _you_ serve a single guest since I became your sponsor. So I don't see why there's a problem about other guests being here," Arishia shot back. "I see your point, though. I'd rather not have guests here on our day off. We'll be having _my_ definition of a party. It'll be just us and Yuma will get us a cake. Then we'll just talk and share our gifts."

"I could live with that," Shark said with a small smile.

"Hey! How come we're going by your rules? And why do I have to get the cake?" Yuma whined.

"Would you like to argue?" Arishia offered with a predator's glare. Yuma swallowed loudly and shook his head. Arishia smirked in her victory. "Then there's no problems! Besides Yuma, you are the father of this club, right? It is customary that the father goes out and buys a cake for their family this time of year."

Yuma choked up. Why did this girl have to be so smart?

*.*.*.*

_9_

*.*.*.*

Yuma sighed. Homework before Christmas was the worst. No one wants to do work during this time of year. Why do teachers even assign all of this work? They're just giving their selves more work since they have to grade it and that's what they have to do over break! No one wants to do work over break.

_Procrastination time,_ Yuma thought. He glanced over next to him to see if Shark was working. Sure enough, he was actually getting his work done (and it looked like he'd be finished any minute). _Well, I won't hurt to prolong him since he has more done._

"Hey Shark," Yuma said. "Why'd you say yes to Arishia when she wanted to have a party? You said no to me enough times."

Shark sighed mentally. _He's gotten bored._

"Her definition of a party was much more appealing than what yours was."

"But mine was basically the same thing!"

"But it was _you_ who said it. Let's face it, you tend to drive things out of proportion. I know Arishia will have it all under control. Have you bought a cake yet?"

"No," Yuma said in defeat. He figured he'd get the cake during the weekend.

The conversation appeared to have ended. Seconds after Yuma realized that, he was bored once again. Honestly he would probably leave if other people were here to keep Shark company (or if this wasn't his own house). Yuma tried his best to think of something, anything, he could talk about that Shark wouldn't dismiss.

_Come on Yuma! Think like a detective! Detective Y! Hmm, maybe I should get something sweet to eat out of the kitchen… Wait! No distractions! Think about Shark. There has to be another reason he allowed that party. He would have to have the entire Host Club against him if he would truly give into the idea. Arishia would have brought the whole Host Club against him, maybe he knew that. No, there's something else, _Yuma thought. _Hmm, I wonder why Shark smiled after agreeing to Arishia's party._

"Hey Shark."

"What is it this time Yuma?" Shark impatiently said. "Don't you have work to finish?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering about something. Why did you smile after agreeing to Arishia's party idea?"

Shark closed his book and put down his pencil. At least he managed to finish by the time Yuma got bored. "I do have the right to smile at something I find enjoyable, don't I?"

Yuma looked at him blankly. "But there's more to it, right?"

Shark sighed. "I thought it would be a nice, informal gift for her before she has to leave."

Yuma smiled. "That's so nice of you! She'll get to hang out with all of her friends before going back home to Neo Domino for break!"

"Actually you're wrong," Shark said. Yuma blinked at him. "A few days ago, Arishia got a call from her father before the guests arrived to the club. She walked into the other room where I was making preparations. During the conversation she spoke in a very low, melancholy voice. After she hung up I asked what was wrong. She told me that she her father was called away on business starting Christmas break and he wouldn't be back until sometime after the holiday and that she would be going with him. I thought it would be nice if she could have a little fun before the trip."

"Oh," Yuma spoke in a depressed voice. He cracked a small smile. "I bet Arishia's really glad that you decided to throw the party before she has to leave."

Shark shrugged. "Perhaps."

*.*.*.*

_8_

*.*.*.*

"Hey Arishia! Wait up!" Kotori called.

Arishia turned around as the honors student caught up to her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd help me out with something."

"Sure, what do you need help with? You seem like the type to tutor someone instead of receiving tutoring. So I'm guessing this is something outside of general book smarts."

Kotori scratched the back of her head and shuffled a bit. "Yeah, I guess it can qualify under those terms." Arishia raised an eyebrow as a question. Kotori exhaled in hopes that the awkwardness she felt would fade away. "You see, I'm having trouble coming up with my Christmas gift for my person."

"Well who is it?" Arishia asked. "I'm guessing it's not me, or you could have come up with a different strategy to discover something within your budget to get me."

A low grumble sounded from Kotori's throat (_Again with the commoner thing! _She thought) "You're right," she said. Her eyes quickly darted around to make sure a certain boy wasn't around. "I have to get a gift for Yuma."

Arishia smirked. "You're honestly asking me what to get that boy? Kotori, you could give him a rusty tin can and he'd treasure it as if it was priceless. Just get him an ornament made of plastic. He'll be amazed how it the fake crystals look like real ones."

"But I don't want to get him something like that," Kotori said. "I want to get him something special. Something that'll actually mean something. A material possession with little care of choice seems so… out of the holiday spirit."

Arishia looked at Kotori for a second. _Perhaps it's more than just holiday spirit. Have you ever thought about that Kotori?_

"Guess who's going shopping today," Arishia sang with an evil glint in her eye. She grabbed Kotori's arm and began to drag the girl toward the car waiting for the Kaiba girl.

"Whoa, wait up!" Kotori shouted while trying to struggle out of Arishia's grip. "I can't go shopping today! I need to study and do chores around the house! Besides, I don't have any money on me."

"That's fine," Arishia told her. "I'll pay for it. It's not the price, but the thought, correct? You can pay me back if you feel the need to. Honestly, I won't miss the money."

Kotori stopped struggling and looked up at Arishia. _Perhaps you're not like Ryoga-senpai at all._

*.*.*.*

_7_

*.*.*.*

Kotori sighed with great exasperation as she followed Arishia into yet another store. "Can't we just call it quits for today?"

"If I recall, you asked for my help. I'm not burdening you with some kind of 'gratitude'. I'm a Kaiba. We force people to aid us, not help others out of the kindness of our hearts," Arishia stated blankly. "Let's leave this place. It just has the same trinkets as that other place."

Kotori sighed again, but louder. Shopping was stressful work. She wasn't even under a budget thanks to Arishia, but still this task was impossible. Kotori really wanted to get Yuma something he'd absolutely love. Sure, she could honestly buy him anything and he'd treasure it like gold. But if she got something he'd truly treasure maybe…

"Kotori," Arishia said.

The honors student blinked a few time as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry about that! I was just thinking."

"I think we should sit down for a moment," Arishia offered. Kotori nodded and followed the Kaiba girl to a nearby bench.

"So, what's on your mind?" Arishia asked. "I think it's making this trip longer than it should be."

Kotori looked at Arishia. "What are you talking about? I was just thinking what I should get Yuma."

"Are you worried you won't get him something he won't like?"

"No, it's just…" Kotori trailed off. She hummed as she thought how to word her next sentence. "Well, I don't want to get him something he'll only care for because I'm the one who got it for him. I want to give Yuma something he'll always treasure."

Arishia looked at Kotori in the corner of her eye. The honors student had a light pink tint powered on her cheeks. Arishia smirked.

"I don't think you'll find what you want to give Yuma here," Arishia told her. "Trust me when I say you won't find it in any store."

Kotori raised an eyebrow. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Courage," Arishia said. "That's more for you, though."

"How so?"

"Well, there's only one person on Earth who can give Yuma something he'd love more than any old gift. It just so happens that you're the only person who can gift him with that. The question is; do you have enough courage to pull it off even in the moments before it's time for you to give him your present?" Arishia explained.

The blush on Kotori face exploded. _Damn, she's too smart!_

Arishia chuckled. "I think we've found your gift."

*.*.*.*

_6_

*.*.*.*

"There, I'm finished wrapping!" III said. "How about you?"

"I just threw it in a bag," IV answered. "I don't think he'll care."

III sighed. _How lazy are you?_

"You do realize I'm making you wrap that."

*.*.*.*

_5_

*.*.*.*

_I'm going to kill this idiot,_ Shark growled in thought. He didn't even need to check the caller-ID to know that it was Yuma. He's the only one dumb enough to call anyone at this ungodly hour.

Shark picked up his D-Gazer and answered the call. "What the hell do you want Yuma? Do you understand what time it is? I'd hope you can read a clock and if you can't then you won't mind it when I smash the damn thing over your head!"

Yuma gulped loud enough for it to be heard through the device. "I just wanted to ask you a favor Shark!"

"What is it?"

Yuma chuckled. "Well you see, I'm kinda not in the country at the moment."

"And why does this matter?" Shark growled. Seven o'clock in the morning was not the time to be having any kind of conversation especially without any kind of caffeine.

"W-well I'm not gonna be back any time today so I need you to buy a cake for me for the part on Friday please!" Yuma spat out quickly as if Shark could kill him over the phone. (He'd make it possible)

Shark growled. "And why can't you get a cake in whatever country you're in now?"

"I'm already on the plane home and I'm not sure if you're allowed to bring food on a plane in other countries," Yuma answered.

"Why are you not on your private jet?"

"I wanted to see what it would be like for Kotori if she needed to use a plane!"

"But you're in first class," Shark told Yuma. "Kotori wouldn't have the money to afford a ticket there. She'd be with the rest of the commoners in the coach section."

"Whaaa?"

"Good bye Yuma."

"Wait what about the-"

"Yes I'll get your damn cake. Good bye!" Before Yuma could say another word, Shark ended the call and growled. "Well, it looks like I'm not going back to sleep now."

*.*.*.*

_4_

*.*.*.*

"Thanks for staying after Ryoga."

"No problem Arishia. I'm happy to help."

Arishia smirked. "Really? You don't seem like the type who'd enjoy helping people."

"And you don't seem like the type of person who would agree to something like this," Ryoga said. "But here we are, personally decorating the Host Club after school all on our own will."

"It's odd, isn't it?"

Ryoga nodded in agreement and continued carrying his box down the hallway with Arishia by his side. Once they entered the Host Club he placed the box down and opened it up. The box was filled with smaller boxes. Arishia took out one of the smaller boxes and opened it up to reveal a few ornaments.

"It looks like we'll put a few more on the tree and then we'll be done," Arishia said.

Ryoga and Arishia took a few ornaments and walked over to the Christmas tree, the center piece of the Host Club. The large tree was artificial, but it looked very real. The tree was decorated with traditional-looking ornaments of all shapes and sizes usually colored red, green, purple, blue, white, light blue, or a swirl of pink and orange. There were a few ornaments that did not follow a traditional shape (six at the moment). Each member of the Host Club placed one of these on the tree to make it more personal.

Haruto placed a crystal dragon on the tree that looked very similar to the stuffed dragon he carried around all day. Kaito's ornament was a frail, glass butterfly with beautiful, light blue wings. III's ornament looked as though it was a pure gold coin from some kind of ancient civilization (and it might have been). IV, on the other hand, had a wooden ornament that looked like a puppet version of Santa. And then there was Yuma, who cheated with his ornament. On the top of the tree was a sparkling star that Yuma had chosen. Sometimes, that fool does know what he's doing.

Ryoga returned from the back room with a small box in his hand. He found the spot of the tree he had been saving for his ornament. Ryoga opened up the box that held a grey, glass shark with ice blue eyes. He placed the shark on the tree and stepped back to admire it.

"There's one thing missing," Ryoga said.

He walked around the tree to see Arishia hanging up the missing decoration. However, the branch she was attempting to hang it on was just barely out of her reach.

"Almost there," Arishia mutter to herself.

The Kaiba girl gasped as she felt herself being lift up from the ground. She looked down to see Ryoga with a smirk on his face.

"Just helping out," he said smugly.

"You know, this is a little too high to place the ornament where I wanted," said Arishia acting like a total snob.  
Ryoga went down almost completely on one knee. "Better?"

Arishia chuckled and smiled down at Ryoga. "I suppose."

Ryoga waited until Arishia placed her ornament on the tree and then put her down. The duelist smirked at the Kaiba girl as he noticed the pale tint of color in her cheeks.

"Shut up," Arishia snapped.

"But I haven't said a thing," Ryoga told her.

"Hmph," Arishia said with irritation.

The two looked up to Arishia's ornament. She hung a shining white dragon with deep blue eyes.

"It's beautiful," Ryoga commented.

"Thank you," Arishia replied. "It's ashamed this isn't a real tree."

"You've had a real tree before?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah," Arishia answered. "It's not that common here, but a lot of people in America have real trees. Of course, I would have never known that if my best friend wasn't from America. He's the one who convinced me to start getting real trees for Christmas." Arishia sighed sadly. "I wish I could have one this year."

Ryoga looked over to Arishia. Her face was sad, but she quickly changed her expression and smiled at Ryoga. "So I guess we're done now."

Ryoga gave a small smile in return. "I suppose so."

_You know Arishia, a false smile may as well be a frown._

*.*.*.*

_3_

*.*.*.*

"All done Haruto?" Kaito asked.

"Yep! I finished with all of my presents and the special present is over there," Haruto said excitedly. "I can't wait until Friday!"

Kaito smiled. "It's not too far away now, is it?"

*.*.*.*

_2_

*.*.*.*

Ryoga growled as he walked down the roads of the shopping district. Thanks to Yuma, he couldn't go shopping over the weekend because of that stupid cake. And it's not like he could've refused to help Arishia. She was, after all, going to have an awful Christmas.

"No present could help that holiday from misery," Ryoga mumbled with a frown. All of the potential presents in the windows were quickly shot down with a simple glance. Nothing felt right.

Ryoga continued to walk down the street rejecting everything in the windows. Finally, he sighed and decided to stop for today. Maybe he would have Rio help him tomorrow.

"Get out!"

A boy from the store Ryoga stood in front of was shoved out of the door. He slammed down on the ground with a rose in his hand. The boy frowned as he picked himself off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ryoga asked.

The boy fixed his black hat so only a few of his light, dusty purple bangs stuck out and looked over to Ryoga. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked down at the rose in his hand and shoved it the pocket of his long black coat.

"I think you might be lying," Ryoga said, but began to wonder why he was helping this guy. Perhaps it was the holidays.

The boy gave a light chuckle. "Well, this holiday kinda of sucks. Not to mention the girls here in Heartland aren't that nice." He chuckled again with a fake smile on his face.

"You know, a false smile might as well be a frown," Ryoga told the boy.

"Well a frown will spread to those around you," the boy replied. "Besides, there isn't much for me to actually be happy about. I have a Christmas business trip."

"You were just looking for one thing before going away," Ryoga said. "I understand. My friend is going away on business during Christmas as well. I'm trying to find a gift for her before break."

The boy gave a light, but honest smile. "Maybe I could help."

Ryoga smiled back. "If you want to. I could try and help you find someone nice before you have to go away. I know this very nice girl at my school. She's a commoner so if you buy her something nice she'll probably be interested until you have to leave."

The boy laughed. "Nah, I already struck out enough today! But I am looking for Heartland Academy, if there are still people there at this time."

"There should be. A lot of the kids stay after to finish projects or hang out before the holidays," Ryoga said. "I happen to attend that school. I'll guide you there whether or not we manage to find a gift."

"Thank you," said the boy. "Call me Max."

"Ryoga."

Ryoga and Max walked down the street in silence for a few moments before Max began to speak.

"So, are you buying something for anyone special?"

"If you're implying a girlfriend, then no. However, I am shopping for a girl who is my friend," Ryoga explained. "A friend of ours decided we should all buy gifts for one of our friends."

"Like a secret Santa thing?"

"Exactly," Ryoga said.

"You really care for this girl, don't you?" Max asked.

"What would make you say that?"

Max shrugged. "If she wasn't very close to you something like chocolates or a bear would probably suffice as a good gift. You seem to be looking for something more."

_Hmm, well I've never thought of Arishia as someone close to me_, Ryoga thought. "I just want her to have something to be happy about before she has to go away for that Christmas business trip. She's good at hiding it, but I can tell she wants to be at home with her family during Christmas."

"Ah, so the girl going away is the one you have to buy a gift for," Max said. "That makes your job even harder."

"How exactly?"

Max looked up at the cloudy skies. "Well, she's sad. Even during the holidays, it's hard to cheer up a sad person. She also sounds stubborn, which is what I'm getting from the fact she won't show her true emotions. That only makes the whole cheering up part harder." Max stopped in front of a bakery and looked at the cakes on display. "I guess the hardest thing about all of this is that you care for her. The only thing you'll take as success in cheering her up is a genuine smile."

Ryoga was taken back a bit. _He really knows a lot about this stuff. I'm impressed._

"Would you excuse me a moment? I'd like to but something for my friend," Max asked.

"No problem," Ryoga responded.

Max stepped into the store. Ryoga waited for him outside.

_The only thing I'll accept as success is to see Arishia genuinely smile. Tch, I haven't seen an actual smile on her face since she got that damn call. The closest that girl's been to happy was when we were decorating the tree in the Host Club. And even with that, she had to be reminded of the Christmas she's not having._ Ryoga's eyes widened. _I know the perfect gift._

Max stepped out of the store with a box containing some kind of cake. "Sorry about that."

"It wasn't a problem," Ryoga assured him. "Now, I think I promised to take you to Heartland Academy."

Max blinked. "Don't you have to find a gift still?"

Ryoga smirked. "I've got it all figured out."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ahh, so this is what Heartland Academy looks like!" Max said. "I like it here!"

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice place," said Ryoga. "Come, I'll show you around."

"Thanks."

Max followed Ryoga up the stairs and through the corridors. He was very impressed with all of the Christmas décor in the halls. It diffidently brought out the holiday spirit.

"You have very good Japanese for an American," Ryoga said. "You were taught well. I'm guessing Arishia was your teacher."

Max's eyes widened for a second. He smirked. "That's right. I have to admit, you're a very bright person Kamishiro. Not a single person today knew who I was."

Ryoga smirked. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Besides, you knew who I was the whole time as well. I thought it would be best to just get that fact out of the way right now."

A small laugh came from Max. "So tell me, is that Yuma kid really crazy?"

"Pretty much."

Max laughed again. He and Ryoga stopped in front of the doors of the Host Club. In under a second, someone inside the club opened up the doors.

"Wow Ari-chan! You were right!"

"Are you Haruto?" Max asked. The young boy nodded. "You really are cute! Arishia has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Haruto asked.

"Haruto, invite them in," Kaito called out.

"Okay," the young boy replied. He stepped aside to allow Max and Ryoga enter the Host Club.

"It's really nice in here!" Max commented. He strolled around the room and inspected the design. "Very festive. But I bet this place has seen more creative days, right Arishia?"

"Do you think I'd lie to you about something like that? Now, that box better be for me," Arishia said and pointed at the box Max held.

"Naturally." Max opened the box and revealed several white iced cupcakes. "Carrot cake-cupcakes. Do you approve?"

"It's dessert, isn't it? Of course I approve." Arishia took one cupcake from the box and like the tip of the icing. "Tasty."

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" IV asked.

"Is this really who I think it is?" III added.

"Well who else would it be? Now, isn't somebody going to take his coat?" Arishia practically ordered.

The twins took care of Max's outdoor-wear and placed it elsewhere. Max fixed his dusty purple hair and made a quick check of his red suit to make sure everything was in place. He fixed the black tie against his white shirt and smiled.

"I don't believe I've formally introduced myself to all of you. I'm Max Pegasus."

"Who knew Arishia was friends with him?" the twins said.

"Hey guys! Is there a guest out there?" Yuma called from another room.

"Kinda," IV told him.

"I'm guessing that's Yuma. I'd love to meet the King of your club," Max said.

Arishia placed a hand on Max's shoulder. "Brace yourself."

Yuma came out into the main room. "So who's the gu-" He blinked twice. This wasn't real, was it? "Y-you're Max Pegasus!"

Max laughed. "You know, all of you are making a big deal out of this. Aren't you all used to various famous people? Most of you are famous duelists, correct? Can't you be like that one and not make such a fuss?"

Kotori blinked as Max pointed at her. "Well I'm glad to give you more comfort by not being amazed, but to tell the truth, I don't actually know who you are."

"That's a joke, right?" Max asked.

"Sadly not," Arishia told her friend. "This girl is completely ignorant to the dueling world."

"Ah, so you're Kotori," Max said. He walked up to the girl and presented her with a cupcake. "Would you like one, sweetheart?"

"Hey! No one calls my little girl 'sweetheart'! You got that!" Yuma yelled. He began to go off on a rant (as usual). Max just looked very confused. No one could blame him. Yuma confuses many.

Ryoga observed the whole scene from afar. He smirked. Once Yuma was done with his rant to Max about his "little girl", he'd then lecture Kotori about the son of Maximillion Pegasus. Honestly, Kotori should have been able to figure out this one.

Ryoga looked over to Arishia. She smirked as she watched her friend's facial expressions change as Yuma spouted nonsense. This was the happiest she's been in a while.

_I hope I can top this,_ Ryoga thought.

*.*.*.*

_1_

*.*.*.*

"I don't think I can do this Arishia," Kotori groaned.

"You don't have a choice at this point. It's not like you can get Yuma a good gift now," the Kaiba girl replied. "Besides, even if you could, how would you top the planned gift?"

Kotori sighed. "It's a rhetorical question. I can't"

"And yet you still answer, but you gave the right answer," Arishia said. "Trust me, he'll love your present."

"How do you know?" Kotori mumbled. "Not even you could figure out his jumble of thoughts."

"True," Arishia admitted. "But I can get the general idea. Yuma is someone who loves love. Your gift is full of true love. There isn't anything that can top that. Besides, doesn't everyone feel accomplished when they give someone a gift full of love and meaning?"

Kotori looked out of the window and watched the snow fall as a streak of blush traced her cheeks. _Well, I'll certainly feel something._

*.*.*.*

_Gift Day_

*.*.*.*

The day before Christmas break was a very joyful one at Heartland Academy. It was the one day a year where you got to break the dress code and you still had classes. Naturally, everyone took a holiday approach to this day.

Arishia walked to the Host Club carrying a giant stuffed bear that had a red bow tied around its neck. She had to get there before Haruto or else he'd see his present.

"On your way to the Host Club?"

Arishia looked behind her. Ryoga stood at the top of the staircase wearing an open red jacket with a matching tie and white shirt. He had simple black pants and shoes and a Santa hat to top it off.

"Festive," Arishia commented on the outfit.

"So are you," Ryoga said noting the sparkling, ruby dress Arishia wore. The bottom of the dress was lined with white fluff that popped out since it was so close to the black boots just over Arishia's knees. As always, Arishia had her hair up in her pony-tail, but the front pieces were curled today and a poinsettia was placed at the base of the pony-tail.

"Well it's good to be back in my boots. Anyway, to answer your question I am heading over to the Host Club," Arishia said.

"So am I," Ryoga told her and joined Arishia in her journey.

"Where's your present Ryoga?" Arishia asked.

"It's already there," he answered.

"Well it sounds like you're going big. Who's the lucky receiver?"

Ryoga smirked. He and Arishia stopped in front of the doors of the Host Club. "Merry Christmas Arishia."

Ryoga grabbed the handle of the door and opened it up. A strong scent of pine waved through the air as the light from the windows cleared out. Arishia slowly walked into the room with wide eyes. There was a real Christmas tree in the Host Club.

Arishia placed down her gift and walked closer to the tree. "When did this get here?"

"Last night. It took a long time to get everything perfectly back into place, but I think I got it right," Ryoga explained.

"You did this?"

"If I let anyone else do it something could have broken. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not see the aftermath once someone breaks a precious ornament that belongs to one of our friends." Ryoga walked to the other side of the tree. He came back around with a box in blue wrapping in his hands. "You could open this now or once everyone else gets here. It doesn't really matter to me."

Arishia couldn't resist smiling at this. "But you already gave me something wonderful." She hugged Ryoga. "Thank you."

Ryoga smiled and hugged Arishia back. _You gave me your smile. I couldn't ask for anything more._

"Whoa, we got a real tree in here!" III said as he walked in the room.

"You know, if you guys want some alone time there's an empty room over there," IV taunted.

Ryoga and Arishia ended their moment and shot IV a glare. "Shut the hell up."

The other members of the members of the Host Club filed into the room. They all wore Santa suits (all Yuma's idea. Shark refused to wear one). Everyone sat at the base of the tree and held their gifts in their hands (except for Arishia who hid hers on the other side of the tree).

"Alright! I'm going first!" Yuma declared. He shoved the red-wrapped gift into III's hands. "Open it!"

III laughed. "Okay, okay! I'll get to it."

III tore the wrapping paper of his gift and opened the box his gift lied in. Inside, III picked up an ancient-looking mask. "Whoa! I can't believe you actually gave me this!"

Yuma laughed. "Well you really liked that mask when you came over. I just thought it would make a great gift."

"Thank you!" III said. "I'll go next!"

III presented Kaito with a white box tied shut by a black bow. Kaito accepted the gift and opened it up.

"What did you get Nii-san?" Haruto asked.

Kaito took the gift out of the box to show everyone. It was a glass version of his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon card. "Thank you."

Kaito carefully placed the glass card back into the box and handed an envelope to IV.

IV opened up the envelope. "A check?"

"It's the money you owe your brother," Kaito said.

Everyone laughed. III extended a hand. "I think that's mine."

IV rolled his eyes and gave his brother the money. "Whatever. Here Shark."

Shark took his gift from IV and unwrapped it. The gift was a metal bat. "Is this to keep you away from my sister?"

Laughter filled the air. "More like for all those other guys. I just want her to know who her hero is," IV said.

"She knows, but she doesn't need to meet _you_," Ryoga told the devious boy. He handed his gift to Arishia.

The Kaiba girl smirked. As far as she was concerned, her gift was in the center of the room filling the air with a refreshing scent. Regardless, she opened up the gift. Ryoga gave Arishia a lovely white gold bracelet.

"Way to keep a tight budget," Arishia said sarcastically.

Ryoga took the bracelet from Arishia and put it around her wrist. "What can I say? I'm such a miser during this time of year."

A soft laughter filled the air. Arishia rose once Ryoga finished putting on her bracelet. She came back with a giant stuffed bear. "Merry Christmas Haruto."

Haruto hopped up and hugged the bear. "Thank you Ari-chan!"

The young boy sat back down in his seat with the giant bear. "Here! This is for you Tori-chan!"

Kotori smiled and accepted the gift. It was a flower with petals that changed colors. "Thank you Haruto-senpai! This is so pretty!"

Haruto smiled. "You're welcome."

Kotori sighed. "Well I'm last."

"Who's your present for?" Yuma asked.

"Well who didn't get one?" Kotori asked back. Yuma shrugged. "It's you dummy!"

Yuma blushed and laughed. "So what did you get me?"

The other member of the Host Club looked at Kotori curiously. She didn't have a box or wrapped gift with her. Was it hiding somewhere?

Kotori rose from her seat and walked over to Yuma. Her face was filled with blush as she knelt down and gave him a kiss.

Yuma's eyes widened. But before he could react, Kotori broke away from him and turned her back to the rest of the club. Yuma smiled and stood up next to Kotori. He turned her around and kissed her again.

"Finally!" the twins cheered. The other hosts clapped for the two. It was about time something happened to these two.

Yuma and Kotori broke their kiss and smiled at each other. "Merry Christmas."

"Hey guys, look at the snow outside," III said.

Everyone gather around the window. Outside, white fluff rested on everything. Not even a foot print could be found in the sheet of snow.

"It's been snowing like this since last night," IV added.

"It's lovely," Arishia said. Moments later, her D-Gazer went off and she quickly answered the device. "Hello? Hi Dad… Really?" she sounded excited. "That's great. I'll see you soon." Arishia hung up her D-Gazer and smiled.

"All the flights were canceled. No one is leaving Japan until this snow clears up," Arishia informed the group.

"Now this is a real Christmas," Ryoga said.

Everyone looked around at each other and smiled. "It sure is."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! I hope you all enjoyed the non-cannon Christmas special as much as I enjoyed writing it! Today was supposed to be the update of the actual Host Club story, but that's not exactly finished yet (you can all blame my history teacher).

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas Eve!


End file.
